


Moments Lost

by lavender_mage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Sort of breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_mage/pseuds/lavender_mage
Summary: Honoria tries to comfort Cullen after she frees the tower. It doesn't go as expected.





	Moments Lost

**Author's Note:**

> you know i had to do it to em

            The dust had settled in the tower, for the most part. The healers were tending to the injured mages and Templars to the best of their ability and the Templars who remained standing searched the tower for any remaining demons.

            Honoria sighed as she slumped against a pillar near the apprentices’ dorms. While she was covered in sweat, bruises, and several small but manageable lacerations she was still _breathing_ , alive and whole and unpossessed. Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne were in much the same condition, each in a state of forced relaxation after their long fight up the tower earlier and their entrapment in the Fade by a demon of sloth.

            Alistair, who stood beside her, placed a gauntleted hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright? This was your home, after all.”

            Honoria gave a small shrug. “It was. But most of my friends were apprentices and they largely made it out unscathed. Some of my teachers on the other hand…”

            “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” her fellow Warden murmured. “I know a thing or two about seeing your home overrun with demons.”

            “We still have a chance to save Connor,” she replied. “The first enchanter is making preparations to leave as we speak. Now we just have to hope the ritual works. Hopefully then we can ease the suffering in Redcliffe.”

            Alistair frowned. “If things haven’t gotten worse while we were gone…”

            It was Honoria’s turn to place a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Have faith, Alistair. Things might work out yet.”

            The other Warden nodded, but said nothing more.

            She straightened and rolled her neck from side to side to work out the kinks. “I’m going to have a look around to see if I can find an enchanter who’ll allow us rooms for the night.”

            “Alright,” Leliana replied in her soft, melodic voice. “Do you want me to go with you? There might still be demons about.”

            “No, no,” Honoria said. “I’ll be fine. The Templars likely have it under control. I’ll find you when I know we have lodgings.”

            In truth, that was only part of the reason. Alistair had been wise to ask her feelings on the tower’s dire predicament—ever since they’d stepped past the enormous metal doors to free the mages, she’d had a dark pit of anger and despair roiling in her stomach. Now that the danger had passed and she’d seen the extent of the damage to her former home, she wanted to take some time for herself.

            She walked through the apprentices’ library and up the staircase to the second floor. The bodies had largely been removed but the blood still stained the stone floor, the older pools a foul blackish-brown while some were still gleaming and fresh.

            Honoria slowly meandered through the cavernous, empty halls until she reached the door to the Chantry. Inside she could hear the frantic whispers of one of the survivors and she peeked inside.

            Ser Cullen knelt at the base of the alter, hands folded in prayer. He wasn’t wearing the armor she’d become so accustomed to seeing him in.

            “Cullen?” she murmured.

            The Templar’s head snapped up and around, expression panicked. Once he saw that it was her his lips turned in a deep frown and his brow creased. The last time they’d encountered prior to her storming the tower he hadn’t seemed so… haggard, worn. It was almost as though he’d aged several years.

            “Oh, it’s you.”

            It was Honoria’s turn to frown. “Is something the matter?” she asked.

            His scowl deepened. “I simply wish to be alone.” He all but spat the last word.

            “If there’s anything I can do to help—”

            “There isn’t,” he snarled, standing in a whirl of motion and starting to pace like a caged animal.

            “Cullen,” she murmured, walking over and reaching out to touch his arm with her hand. “Please, let me help. I care for you and I know you care for me. I _want_ to help you.”

            Cullen’s golden eyes turned to look down at her, filled with cold malice. “Why would I continue to care for you, after all you did to allow those blood mages walk free?”

            Honoria froze, her heart filling with ice and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “W-what…?”

            “You heard me,” he replied. “Now return to your companions and leave me be.”

            Trying to hold in her tears, Honoria nodded jerkily and made to leave.

            She didn’t remember the walk back to the entry hall. All she knew was that she was suddenly caught up in Leliana’s embrace as she dried her tears and gently asked what was wrong.

            She didn’t remember what she told the former Chantry sister. It wasn’t until Leliana was guiding her to a bench that she remembered she forgot to ask one of the enchanters about lodgings.

            Not that it mattered. There was nothing for her there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> An ancillary piece to ch 13 of "Noble."
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
